medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sneak Into the Rail Station
'''Sneak Into the Rail Station is the first level in the mission Destroy the Mighty Railgun Greta. It takes place in the Norman coast on June 15, 1944. Briefing Sneak Into the Rail Station 15 June 1944 Welcome back, Lt. Patterson. This next mission is going to be a new kind of challenge. The OSS is sending you back into France, but this time out you'll be traveling in disguise. Going undercover is one of the most dangerous missions that an agent can embark on. For this assignment, you'll be wearing a stolen Captain's uniform. Here are some key essentials to know about while operating in disguise: *Always show your papers when asked. Cycle to the passport icon in your arsenal and press the "shoot" button. *Don't walk around with a weapon drawn, as it will immediately arouse suspicion. *To upgrade to a higher security level, you may be forced to eliminate an officer in order to steal his papers. In this mission, you'll need to upgrade several times. Be sure to use your Silenced Pistol when neutralizing a German officer, but take care that no one sees you doing it. One of your other objectives in this level is to switch the tracks, so the Greta support train will go off in the wrong direction. Press the "Action" button to flip the lever. Hint: a porter friend told me there's a crawl vent that leads into the station office. Objectives *Switch Tracks *Obtain Ausweis Blau "ID Blue" *Obtain Ausweis Rot "ID Red" Weapons *Silenced Pistol *ID Papers Plot After constant allied bombing raids on the railgun Greta have failed, Jimmy Patterson's mission is to destroy it by hand. He is sent undercover as a Wehrmacht officer into the rail station where Greta's reserve engine is being held. After Jimmy is dropped off at the rail station, he gets to the door where the tracks need to be switched, but it is locked. He climbs the ladder next to it, eliminates the officer and steals his papers (objective 2), and switches the tracks (objective 1). Now with papers that can grant him access through the next door, he walks up to the officer and shows his ID, his papers are in order. Now he faces another obstacle, he doesn't have the right Identification to get him into the next building, so Patterson crawls through an air duct in hope that an officer is there, and one is. He kills the officer and steals his papers (objective 3), gains access past the next door and makes his way to the next building. Trivia *The signs above the doors say "access only to employees" (Norwegian: "adgang kun for ansatte") *At the doors on the edge of the level, you can see a street with buildings on the edge. *Inconsistency: the sunlight shined from the windows in the train hall suggests the mission was taken place during daytime or dusk. However from the aforementioned, barely visible street at the end level, it is apparently still night, just as the rest of the game. The reason behind this is that Medal of Honor's engine could not render a daylight scene, hence why most of the missions (this one included) take place either indoors or at night. *This level has a couple glitches that can make your short experience in this level quite long. The first one is where you get Ausweis Blau. Go up to the Gestapo Officer (the first one you encounter) and show him your papers. Then, go back the way you came, go down the ladder, then go up it again, and he will have dropped his papers without dying. You can pick them up, and if you squeeze around him, you can also switch the tracks. He will not care if you switch the tracks, as the game thinks he is dead, meaning that nobody is around to become hostile upon you switching the tracks (if that makes sense). So, you can complete two of three of your objectives without killing a single enemy. The next glitch is in the vents. Once you reach the end, shoot the vent but quickly change to your papers. The officer will start looking around until he spots you, and he will ask for your papers. He will accept them, and you have to kill him to get his papers. So, you can complete this level by killing only the Kommandant Bahnhof (Commander of the Railstation. He is likely the commander because he is alone in an office, he is a Gestapo officer, and he drops the highest ranking papers upon death). *Despite being a stealth mission, a perfect, sneaky and 'peaceful' operation (as instructed in the briefing, only kill when necessary, namely 2 officers to get required ID) will result in worst 1-star rating. Ironnically, in order to obtain 3-star rating, Patterson must 'act redneck' and kill everyone, rendering the captured German IDs only useful as collectibles... *Killing the door guard (ones will open the door he guards for you if you showed them proper ID) can open the door, making IDs not essential. It will also respawn 2 German guards to hunt you and they count for the 95% killing rate. Same goes for Mission 3-1, Escape the Wolfram. However, in this mission obtaining IDs is listed as mission objectives, so you cannot finish the mission without them. *If in need of pistol ammunition, one may fulfill this simple trick: After proceeding through the first set of guarded doors (Stealthy or not) and find the vent. Next, kill the officer as normal and leave via the door. Turn left, and go up the stairs to the very top with a windowed door. A box of ammo awaits. This box does not appear until the officer in the office is killed. Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2uHoFBDZtY&list=PL97006F896F6A5D2D&index=4 Category:Medal of Honor Singleplayer Levels